engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Technologist
Some of this article needs to be modified to engineer's point-of-view. The word technologist is sometimes used instead of engineers synonymously as it derives from the prefix Techno- and (from the Classical Greek word for "word") the suffix -logist, hence, someone who studies technology. However, in some Latin countries, technologist is a somewhat lower certification at a level between technician and engineer. In many countries, Technologists are synonymous with applied scientists or engineers. Other countries have a clear distinction defined in law, where only individuals who have graduated an accredited curriculum in technology, and have a significant amount of work experience in their field, may become certified. History Canada In Canada, the Applied Science Technologist (AScT) designation and C.E.T. designation (a.k.a. Certified Engineering Technologist) was created in the 1960s with the goal to effectively bridge the gap between the highly theoretical nature of engineering degrees and the strictly practical approach of technician programs. 2 or 3-year technology programs are traditionally delivered by community colleges and technical institutes which have been accredited by the Canadian Technology Accredidation Board and the Canadian Council of Technicians and Technologists. Certification of engineering technologists Educational component In general, a engineering technologist has a broad range of applied science and applied mathematics training. A technologist will also have the fundamentals of engineering related to a particular specialty or area of focus as their major. An engineering technologist is expected to have had some coursework in ethics. In the United States of America, Technologist certification requires a bachelor's degree in an engineering technology program accredited by the Technology Accreditation Commission of the Accreditation Board for Engineering and Technology (TAC/ABET). Work experience component A certified engineering technologist must apprentice for a term, usually two years, before being able to apply for certification through a local governing body. In that time the technologist must have completed tasks which directly apply to their area of study. The National Institute for Certification in Engineering Technologies(NICET) awards certification at two levels depending on work experience: the Associate Engineering Technologist (AT) and the Certified Engineering Technologist (CT). In Canada, technology program certification is done through the Canadian Technology Accreditation Board (CTAB), often in conjunction with provincial associations that are affiliated with the Canadian Council of Technicians and Technologists. Graduated technologists are certified by their provincial bodies. Occupations In simplest terms an technologist can perform most of the functions of an engineer or scientist and is usually working as part of a team with them. In some jurisdictions a technologist may even be able to sign and take responsibility for engineering work. See also *DeVry, a private school specializing in Electronics engineering technology. *Engineering technician *BCIT British Columbia Institute of Technology *NAIT Northern Alberta Institute of Technology External links *Sloan Career Cornerstone Center, a not-for-profit site offering career planning resources for the fields of science, technology, engineering, mathematics, computing, and medicine. *National Institute for Certification in Engineering Technologies (NICET) *Applied Science Technicians and Technologists of British Columbia webpage *The Ontario Association of Certified Engineering Technicians and Technologists webpage *Category:Administration of this sitew.cctt.ca Canadian Council of Technicians and Technologists (CCTT)] Category:Technology Category:Occupations Category:Engineers Category:University